


Тяжелые Ноги

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Дженсен Тяжелые Ноги. Джаред понятия не имел, кто его так назвал — летел жеребец, обгоняя ветер, странноватым аллюром, но так быстро, что ни один из соперников не смог и до хвоста его добежать. А Дженсен, блестя золотой шкурой, нёсся, будто и не напрягал сил, приятелям махал, девчонкам скалился. Только звон подков да взбитая пена на боках выдавали.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 14





	Тяжелые Ноги

Едва пыль над ристалищем осела, а облако поднятой земли унесло ветром к краю плато, к великой Мать-реке и Духову водопаду, Джареда погнали готовиться. Смеяться, что Диран проиграл, не хотелось, Джаред вообще не понимал, на что тот надеялся, когда увидел соперника — рослого огненно-рыжего в каштановом крапе жеребца. Прокатывал на языке шёпотом: «Джей… тоже Джей…», оглядываясь, чтоб никто не заметил.

Джей Тяжёлые Ноги. Джаред смотреть не мог на красавца, боялся ослепнуть. Даже с такого расстояния видно, чертовски красив — рыжеватый волосами, по крупу совершенно золотой, с червонными крапинами гречки. Весь словно выточенный, выкованный великим знатоком искусств. Сразу видно, позёр — сам лицом бритый, хвост у корня выстриженный, флажком стоит, кожа и шерсть лоснятся от масла, даже копыта отполированы. Глаз не отвести — великолепный. Джаред не понимал, откуда прозвище. Тяжёлые Ноги влёгкую обошёл Дирана, странноватым, завораживающе гладким аллюром выскользнул вперёд на старте и не давал даже на корпус приблизиться всю дистанцию. Только по взбитой пене на боках заметно, что бежал, а так всю дорогу зубоскалил и девчонкам подмигивал. Ноги взлетали как невесомые, да так быстро, что казалось — их восемь.

Уже стоя в сарае, под руками старой и страшной как умертвие Руты, Джаред вздохнул, сглотнул давнюю обиду — ему к беговой дорожке и понюхать подойти не дадут, запинают. А ведь всего-то две пежины — проточина по спине и по холке, будто сметана по шкуре разлита и белое крапчатое пятно на крупе возле хвоста. Но таков уж закон в его племени — пегим только в красноногие. Чтобы не портили породу, как говорил Большой Берт. Джаред поскрёб рубец на боку и тут же получил по рукам, ворчливая Рута пообещала позвать Дирана, если Джаред не будет стоять как вкопанный, и Джаред замер, вынося едучие притирания и свербение в носу от пудры. Диран сейчас мог и ноги ему переломать от расстройства. Даром что их с Джаредом сейчас, после раскрашивания в родовые цвета, только Рута и могла отличить. Под яркими охряными полосками и не понятно, где один, где другой. 

Не этого Джаред ждал, отправляясь вьючным в очередной поход. А ведь Ирдис его предупреждал, умолял даже — бежать. Подрисовать углем метку на крупе, будто взрослый, свободный, будто равный член племени, и бежать. Хоть на юг — к степным, хоть на север — к лесовичным. А там уже пытать счастье — через бега или ломовой труд, но пробиваться в свободные взрослые. Да хоть через младшие мужья, все лучше, чем у Большого Берта красноногим. Идрис знал, о чем говорил, ноги у него всегда до груди были измазаны в целебной грязи Аршачьего болота, что творилось под хвостом — представить было страшно. Но когда охотники входили в раж или пьянели, им было плевать — сможет ли он подняться после насилия, не расшибет ли вновь разбитые и воспалённые колени, сможет ли подняться на работу или будет день голодом отлеживаться, получая лишь от Джареда воду да украдкой часть его куска. 

Идрис говорил, что был когда-то красивым, Джаред поддакивал, хоть и не верил. Как пегое может казаться красивым? Идрис был весь белый, только открытая кожа, часть хвоста да передние ноги были окрашены. По коже не ясно, а хвост и копыта всегда, сколько Джаред его помнил, были покрыты то розовой не отмытой кровью, то струпьями с высохших ран. И что за окрас «изабелловый», понять было невозможно. Охотники называли «блевотный», переспрашивать Джаред боялся. Остальных красноногих, Жерстина, Жерома и Карюша, шпыняли поменьше, они были как ломовые лесовики — ширококостные, с плоскими злыми лицами. Все трое были гнедыми, с высокими белыми носками на всех ногах и белыми крапчатыми пятнами на задницах. А кровью их тела окрашивались только раз в году, на праздновании урожая, и только Карюш, в позатом году разбивший копыто, обслуживал жеребцов посредине лета и поклялся, что в следующий раз лучше сразу убьется, чем ещё раз…

Джаред все знал, да любопытство сгубило. Заговорили про большие скачки у Великого Водопада, и он пропал. Пока ловил у палаток отзвуки разговоров — упустил время, воины протрезвели. Джареда впрягли в грубую упряжь, поставили в перегруженный возок. Локти стянули за спиной: захочешь — не побегаешь. Нардим на последней стоянке зажал умотанного дорогой Джареда и полез пальцами под хвост. А Диран, оглянувшийся на возню и звонкие шлепки оплеух, одёрнул:

— Не суйся, если победим, я первым буду, а нет — побудет призом, в чужом шатре разок переночует.

У Джареда ноги от страха едва не отнялись. Таким запутанным, да ещё с биркой раба на шее, даже на огромной ярмарке не убежишь. Догонят, вернут, да ещё с тебя же награду за поимку спросят. Его мысли будто услышали, до стойбища вели на верёвке. А Джаред спотыкался как слепой. Да и на забег он случайно попал, никто не верил, что Диран победит, заранее готовиться вывели, да и не утерпели, зашли по дороге, хоть с края поля глянуть. Джаред увидел ристалище, буйную толпу зрителей, потные шкуры скакунов, сражавшихся за звание самых быстрых, и проклинал свою дурость ещё сильнее. Вот, посмотрел, даже слизнул с губ пыль скачек, а жизнь свою продолбал. Сейчас его отведут победителю как трофей, а завтра, если живой останется, узнает, что в табуне творили с Идрисом.

Едва нанесли последние краски, ему приказали выхлебать сладковатой воды из кружки со словами: «Пей, сегодня поможет, а завтра, ну, завтра что…» и впихнули в просторный шатер победителя. Наружу выпрыгнули, хохоча, четыре кобылки, что тёрлись рядом с рыжим красавчиком весь день. Джаред завистливо вздохнул — ему даже смотреть на них непозволительно. Он уже получил по заднице за то, что залип на стройной красавице со смоляной гривой и роскошным хвостом в пол. Хоть кнут и оставил ярчайшие воспоминания, а его следы жутко чесались под краской, но сложно было не смотреть, когда кобылка нет-нет да прогарцует рядом, то хвостом взмахнёт, то глазками стрельнет. Красивая. Не для него.

— Дженсен.

— Ч-что? — Джаред оторопел. Он едва проморгался с яркого света и не заметил, что не один здесь. Победитель жаждал свой приз. Джаред остаток вечера промаялся в ожидании, перетрясся напрочь, пытаясь угадать, сразу его победитель прибьёт или отправит в родное племя мучиться. Слухи ходили, что пополам шансов, вот и забылся, потерялся в размышлениях. От испуга горло свело. А жеребец повторил:

— Дженсен меня зовут.

— Х-хорошо. — Джаред опять замер, все силы ушли на то, чтобы замереть на месте, если он стриганёт с перепугу и завалит шатёр, его свои же по степи верёвками растащат.

Жеребец поднялся с роскошного ложа, меха, расшитые ткани, подушки валялись на ковре в четыре слоя. Несло от него, как от бочки с медовухой, и глаза уже немного косили, когда масляно оглядывали Джаредовы бока. Дженсен встал лицом к лицу, хмыкнул, обнаружив, что почти на полголовы ниже своего приза, и привстал на задних, приобняв передними ногами за корпус. Джаред чуть не упал на месте. Поза получилась настолько интимная, что хоть кричи. Ему не хотелось так близко узнавать своего первого насильника. И думать о нём как о человеке — тоже. Чтобы не вспоминать потом под остальными, если вдруг первый обойдётся хорошо.

Дженсен имел на это своё мнение. Сжал ногами, намекая, что рост ему не помеха — завалит и скрутит как ему заблагорассудится в любой момент. Он взял Джареда за подбородок, повернул к свету. 

— Как тебя зовут, красавчик? — и, не давая шанса ответить, поцеловал. Захватил в плен губами, что-то волшебное делал языком. Джаред едва не сел — ноги ослабли, а в животе затеплилось нечто, от чего потеплело в паху и затопило кровью лицо.

— Так как? 

Тяжёлые Ноги дышал ему прямо в лицо, он был чертовски пьян. И вовсе не медовухой — от него несло наскоро смытым потом и возбуждением. Его опьянила победа и полная власть над живым трофеем. Кажется, мешку золота, вздумай Большой Берт поставить его на победу, он обрадовался бы значительно меньше.

— Джаред. — Он неумело ткнулся в манящие губы. Ярость и пьяное веселье чужака заражали. Кровь закипала, пузырьки в голове гасили вопли здравого смысла. Джаред потерялся в неожиданно зелёных глазах и впервые почуял свою свободу. Он получит от этого парня всё, что тот сможет ему дать. Сейчас. А потом сам прыгнет в ледяную воду Духова Водопада.

Это было похоже на танец, Дженсен закружил его, заколдовал и опьянил. На двух ногах держался увереннее, чем Джаред на четырёх. Твёрдый оказался, будто впрямь из железа ковали, и такой же горячий. И тяжеленный. Толкни он Джареда грудью, как в схватке, лететь тому хвостом вперед, ломая ноги. Но Дженсен не толкал, только раскачивал, заставляя потерять ориентиры, кружил и заманивал.

— Подогни ноги.

Слова, как гром среди ясного неба, напугали и выдернули из-под вуали очарования. Сейчас тебя будут иметь, Джаред. Волшебство закончилось слишком резко, аж в животе холодом потянуло. Сейчас будет стыдно и больно. А потом только хуже. Джаред чуть не взбрыкнул, дернулся стряхнуть тяжёлые объятия. Его зажало плотно, как в станке для наказаний — дёргайся не дёргайся, а что хотели — с тобой сделают. Смирись и пережидай. Он расслабил колени.

Дженсен будто и не заметил веса — плавно опустил на подушки, а губы зацеловал до искр и бабочек перед глазами. Джареда никто и никогда так не гладил — по плечам, по спине. Он покорно сдавался наглым, уверенным рукам, куда бы те ни совались. Было стыдно и отчаянно хорошо. На коленях, с оттопыренным задом, выгнутый на излом, почти касаясь затылком крестца, он всё равно был возбуждён до звона в потяжелевших яйцах. Взвизгнул, когда жеребец навалился сверху, только обозначая садку, а потом не смог удержаться — отвёл хвост и расставил пошире задние ноги.

— Потерпишь немного для меня?

Джаред тряхнул согласно головой и зажмурился. Он успел разглядеть, что его ждёт, и совершенно не представлял, как это в нём поместится. И то, что, проникнув в него, огромный хуй будет причинять не только боль, стало для Джареда неожиданностью. Он заскулил от острой распирающей боли и тут же ахнул, когда Дженсен достал до нутра, ткнулся куда-то в самое средоточие, вышибив слёзы из глаз вперемешку с искрами. Дженсен обнял его, прижался пузом к хребту, грудью к лопаткам, яйцами в яйца. Джаред по жеребячьи заржал, не в силах облечь в слова свои желания — было страшно и хорошо, тело горело под чужой властью и будто бы обещало большего. Он снова заржал-заскулил требовательно, раз Дженсен главный — он знает, он должен знать, как разрешить это томление, хлестнул его для ускорения хвостом.

И Дженсен наддал. Драл его, как и бегал, — крышесносно. Гладко, лихо и сладко, до умопомрачения. Пока Джаред ещё мог держать задницу кверху, Дженсен заворачивал его торс вверх, грыз лопатки, прикусывал уши и лишал соображения поцелуями. Джаред испортил ему подушку, ткнувшись в неё случайно членом и спустив, думал — дотрахает и выкинет из палатки, ан нет. Выпустил из объятий, перевернул на спину… Дальше Джаред решил не думать вообще, поверить не мог, что он сделал руками… И только вернув ему бодрость, уложил заново на живот, помог удобнее разложить ноги и уж оторвался… Джаред голос сорвал, вопя и ругаясь, умолял не замирать в полушаге, подмахивал, оголодав и осмелев, вертелся и угрожал вырваться, если Джей сейчас не позволит ему закончить. Куда там, Тяжелые Ноги и впрямь был железный, довёл до безумия и немного дальше, стиснул стальным обручем, шепнул в меченое зубами ухо: «Давай!», и Джареда унесло.

Он лежал потом, изнывая от неподъёмного тела сверху, от ставшей скользкой и слишком чувствительной промежности, от хуя, что до сих пор упирался ему в диафрагму, счастливый до безобразия и совершенно бездумный. Мокрую подушку из-под себя кое-как вытащил и уснул под Дженсеном, не думая больше ни о чём.

Сквозь сон отмечал — как стало дышать полегче, но тепло не ушло, угнездилось рядом. Потом как Дженсен зашевелился, приласкал оттопыренный для его удобства хвост, но больше не трогал, чмокнул в крестец и вышел из шатра, что-то напевая. Джаред расслабился, устроив свои вечно застуженные колени в мехах, а мерзлявую кожу под одеялом. И задохнулся ужасом, услышав голос Дирана возле палатки:

— Здесь нашего драли? Пора уже забирать, Вик сказал, горяченьким оказался, орал всю ночь как оглашенный…

Рядом, как всегда с Дираном, крутился и Креф, вечный каурый подпевала:

— Вон та, кажется, лучше расшита, наверное, там…

Джаред закутался глубже в меха, надеясь, что с порога его не заметят, если рискнут заглянуть. Сейчас у него был выбор — вернуться красноногим в стадо, позволив себя драть каждому желающему, пусть даже от боли будут подгибаться ноги и колени станут вечно разбитыми в кровь о землю, или сигануть с водопада. Он хотел жить, но за ночь понял — так церемониться с ним дома не будут, а позволить кому бы то ни было касаться его так, как Дженсен, он не даст. Будет драться, а за это в колодки… Очень хотелось жить, но выбор между быстрой смертью в водопаде и медленным подыханием в пыточном станке был очевиден. Джаред плотнее закутывался в шкуры, оттягивая последний миг, иногда даже засыпал. Раздумья прервало ведро воды, ледяной, прямо на согревшуюся в кои-то веки шкуру. Джаред взвизгнул и сорвался с постели. Хозяин шатра тут же вмял его обратно в лежанку. Тяжеленная нога прижала к земле, а пальцы зло дёрнули за волосы, заворачивая лицом к свету.

— Ты кто? 

Сказочное время закончилось, волшебно красивый Дженсен перевоплотился в чудовище. Джаред зажмурился, не желая знать, каким способом его сейчас убивать будут. Замер в жестоких руках, покорный. Дженсеново колено больно соскользнуло по его холке, стерев краску на ненавистном белом пятне. Джаред едва не разревелся от обиды, теперь он даже умереть как член племени не сможет, видно же — меченый, никчемный выродок. Он задрожал всем телом и всхлипнул, не открывая глаз. А Дженсен зачем-то стал тереть ему лицо, сдирать пересохшую краску. 

— Это не ты вчера бежал! — рявкнул в ухо.

Джаред затрясся всем телом и сильнее сжался. Надо было нестись к водопаду, едва проснулся, а он пригрелся на богатом ложе, разнежился, ишак косоногий. И сдохнет теперь как ишак — под хлыстом. Джаред совсем потерялся от страха, он зарыдал и взмолился, пытаясь закрыть лицо, но сильнее размазывая остатки краски:

— Не надо кнутом, пожалуйста. Лучше быстро, ножом. Или пусти, я сам, в водопаде. — Почувствовав, что волосы отпустили, он согнулся перед хозяином, утратил последнее достоинство, хватал на ощупь за копыта, полз, расстилаясь перед ним. Ломал ногти, ссаживал в кровь кожу и полз, захлёбываясь слезами. — Только не кнутом, умоляю. Я же был послушным ночью, пощади, я боюсь боли…

От страха дыбом встала не пролинявшая до конца подростковая гривка, краска осыпалась и больше волоски не держала. Ему не дозволялось стричь её, как детям воинов. И не вылинивала сама, похоже, решив держаться до смерти. Не позволяя даже про себя назваться взрослым.

От сильного грохота Джаред сжался. Он ждал пары точных ударов в голову, такими копытами ему бы и хватило. Но Дженсен вынесся из шатра, проорав невнятное охране, чьи тени мелькнули за пологом. Джаред не мог пошевелиться. От страха ноги перестали слушаться, он распластался на дощатом настиле, подальше от незаслуженно мягких подушек, глотал рыдания и ждал мучительной, изощрённой смерти. Иначе зачем оставлять его под охраной?

А потом силы закончились, навалилось тупое серое безразличие. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог уснуть. Кажется, даже глаза сомкнуть был не в состоянии. Ни слова не выдавил из себя, когда незнакомые люди связали ему запястья ритуальным шнуром, вздёрнули сначала на ноги, а потом, считай, понесли на верёвках, пропущенных под животом. Джаред вяло подумал — лишь бы не обгадиться от этого давления, совсем позорно будет. Он знал, что герои держат спину прямо, но слабость мотала от одного носильщика к другому. Он не был героем, не был и воином, «пегий дрищ», как обзывали его все с подачи Берта. Потом глаза закрылись, и он очнулся на главном поле ристалища. Четвертуют, понял он и решил умереть, пока никто не видит, просто закрыть глаза и больше не выныривать из темноты. Не будут же его ждать вечно?

Умирать получалось. Звон, звуки драки, ор становились всё тише. Тьма принимала его как родного.

Удалось спокойно сморгнуть обманчивое видение — Дженсен, обнимающий его, нежно касающийся руками. Джареду оно нравилось, было хорошо. И он не хотел узнавать правду. А воображение разыгралось — травяное кольцо на пальце, белые лепестки у копыт, мягкие губы, ласкающие его шею. Видения неслись всё чуднее и чуднее. Даже почувствовал тяжесть тонких подков — недоступная прежде роскошь. Джаред смаргивал видения и недоверчиво улыбался. Смерть напоследок тешила его обманчиво сладким куском. Будто чужое племя его из рабов забирает, да не просто в служки — в мужья, с клятвами, приданым и постоянной меткой. А потом в нос ударила жуткая вонь — палёного мяса, жжёной шкуры и волна боли, страшнее которой он в жизни не знал. Джаред взвился, лягнул всеми четырьмя куда-то вбок и выдрался из цепляющихся рук, рванул прочь. Куда угодно, только прочь от боли, дальше от криков, воображение подсунуло картинку Большого Пути, дистанции, на которой вчера его выиграл Дженсен. 

Полетел во всю прыть, хоть во сне коснуться копытами своей мечты, пронестись, почти не задевая земли ногами, обогнать собственный топот. Где бы он ни бежал на самом деле, он сильно надеялся, что в конце дороги окажется водопад.

Кровь стучала в висках, земля пружинила под ногами. Впервые в жизни он летел во всю прыть, не опасаясь расколоть копыто о камень, лёгкий и неуязвимый, как птица.

Ветер резал глаза, но Джаред, наоборот, прозревал, он видел впереди радугу — там водопад, и он рвался вперед. Вдохнуть влажный воздух, оттолкнуться изо всех сил… Помнил, как старики рассказывали — те, кто прыгал под летящую воду, не доживали до реки, их убивали торчащие камни. Джаред, замешкавшись, разобрался, где среди клубов тумана сам водопад, разбежался и… слева к нему прижалось горячее тело, правую руку вывернуло назад, принуждая лопатками упереться в собственный круп. Джаред чуть не сломал спину, дёрнувшись из захвата. Но куда там, теперь и шея в замке сильных рук. Дженсен перед его глазами двоился, розовый и кровавый, нормальный и с вырванным клоком мяса на боку, как раз по форме копыта. Но оба требуют внимания и открыть глаза, гневятся:

— Если не нравлюсь тебе как муж, выбери любого в табуне. Но не смей в водопад!

Джаред осел, хлопнулся попой на землю, запутался в собственных длинных ногах, опять растерял силы и решимость. Он заглянул в бешеные глаза пленившего его кентавра, хотел сказать, что влюбился, что жить без него занемог. Много чего сказать хотел, да язык не шевелился и воздух в горло не шёл. Дженсенов стало четыре, хором спросили:

— Чем тебя опоили? Джаред!

— Сладким…

Смотрел бы на хоровод Дженсенов вечно, но глаза открытыми больше держать не смог.

***

Что сотворили с Большим Бертом и его проклятым табуном, Джаред узнал многим позднее. Не потому, что боялся, но точно знать никого из них больше не хотел. Выросший у них, он и не догадывался, как мало на самом деле знает о мире. О том, что жеребцовую страсть отвергнутых кобылами молодых все остальные племена стравливают на скачках, на играх, на бойцовых турнирах. Но уж точно не насилуя до полусмерти рабов. Что даже проданный в неволю может сразу оговорить — да или нет, согласен он часть долга оплачивать ночью или лучше костьми ляжет на тяжелой работе. Большой Берт и покупкой-то не заморачивался, будущих рабов для него крали. Уводили бестолковых наивных жеребят и творили с безответными всё, что хотели, едва те подрастали до возраста, когда первая случка не станет для них последней. И за это… Джаред перестал слушать, когда до описания казни дошло. Нет их и всё. В прошлом.

***

И снова ристалище Большого Пути, сорок племён пришли с лучшими жеребцами и прекраснейшими кобылами. Ставкой на победителя может быть золото, может и серебро, изредка — сам проигравший, если не прочь признать на одну ночь власть победителя над собой.

Дженсен смотреть спокойно не мог на красавца. «Джей Тяжелые Ноги, хм, никакой фантазии…» Джей Тяжелые Ноги в единый прыжок вырвался на старте, рванул летящим карьером, обгоняя соперника почти на семь корпусов, потом добил его окончательно, обогнав на половину дистанции. Рвал жилы на каждом забеге, нёсся, будто от результата снова зависела его жизнь. И красовался, Дженсен терпеть не мог это, но Джаред неисправим — выбритое лицо, пышными косами заплетённый хвост, оголяющий стройные ноги, гривка и волосы струятся по ветру шёлком, а молочное пятно, словно разлитое по холке, сияет на умащенной шкуре. Джаред летит над землёй, почти её не касаясь, и лишь на финише бросает взгляд на трибуны, сбиваясь с летящего шага, взбрыкивая всеми четырьмя. Всегда. Дженсен знал, для кого это всё.

Пять лет назад Дженсен выиграл у него, едва не сорвав дыхание, да что там, чуть не обрушившись вместе с Джаредом в водопад. Главный забег в его жизни и главный приз. Скольких сил ему стоило удержать Джареда — не сосчитать. Тут и разъяснение, почему ноги «тяжелые» — Джаред тогда впервые увидел драку на смерть у жеребцов и следы, что оставляют на телах врагов Дженсеновы копыта. И поиск родителей, когда избитый до потери гордости Диран признался, что Джаред, как и все «красноногие» в их племени, краденый. И скрежет зубов, когда муж ушёл весной к Женевьев, что можно, ведь их семейный табун един. Но как же терзала ревность… И била по нервам досада — останется ведь у неё… Потом пришла в шатёр Данниль, позволила коснуться налитого гладкого живота, где рос их будущий жеребенок, и многое рассказала. Про то, как её возлюбленная Женевьев мечтает завести жеребят, и вороной красавице глянулся пего-гнедой высоченный жеребчик, и с каким трудом ему объяснили, что с Дженсеном они в одном табуне и ночь любви ради жеребят в одной семье — не измена. Дженсен всегда краснел, как вспоминал извинения Джареда, когда он вернулся, смущённый, довольный и, кажется, навсегда.

Дженсен спустился с трибуны к победителю. Зрители не удивлены, какая интрига может быть в забеге с Эклзами, где, как давно всем известно, лучшие бегуны и драчуны? Вот в следующем забеге ожидаются интересные ставки.

Иногда вслед неслись шепотки, мол, самый богатый клан, конечно, они могут позволить себе заманивать лучших из лучших жеребцов. Купить готового скакуна невелика заслуга. Дженсен ухмылялся, но объяснения если и выдавал, то лишь самым борзым и то в грудь копытами. В табуне Эклзов едва ли не каждый затирал хной клеймо выкупа в семью из рабов. Дженсен про своё бы забыл, да Данниль не давала. Который гон подряд требовала свой честно заслуженный приз — ребенка. И дети их, как и у Джареда, были сильны и легки.

Джаред выпрыгнул к нему, потный, разгорячённый, в промокшей попоне. Как всегда, не умеющий тормозить после разбега. Светился как солнце в погожий день, таращился вожделеюще, с жеребячьим восторгом. А вскинув на мужа глаза, совсем потерял контроль, выбивал копытами сумасшедший ритм, вытанцовывал что-то совершенно неприличное. 

Сердце Дженсена взрывается в том же ритме, заходится от восторга. И немного от ужаса. В самых страшных его кошмарах Джаред вылетает, красуясь, к трибунам, летит навстречу, а оказывается — не к нему. А заметив, в лице меняется, словно увидел врага. И Дженсена вновь накрывает, как степным неодолимым пожаром, жгущий хуже огня стыд. Стыд, который впервые настиг его в то утро в шатре, когда перед ним — да пропасть возьми, под ним! — оказался ребёнок! Запуганный подневольный жеребёнок, ногой не касавшийся Пути. Если бы Джаред успел себя покалечить, Дженсен бы от стыда сам бросился в водопад, настолько жёг гнев и отчаяние, злая обида на свою глупость и похоть, что застили глаза и не дали заметить подмену. 

Но стоило Джареду подлететь, вбиться грудь в грудь, закрутить в отчаянном полубою-полутанце, дурные мысли покинули Дженсена. Сейчас Джаред с ним, и сам это выбрал. Дженсен всё ещё не привык к его напору, хотя уже успокоился, что для поцелуя приходится привставать на задних. Он так и не понял, за что боги послали ему это гнедое лохматое счастье, но собирался держаться за него до конца.

***

Иногда Джею казалось, что Дженсен сам бы бросился в водопад, если бы знал, какой дурень ему достанется мужем. Бестолковый, трусливый, творящий глупости на каждом шагу. Он смотрел, как Дженсен спускается с трибун — гладкий, заматеревший, но ловкий и быстрый на зависть всем молодым, отслеживал восхищенные взгляды и ревновал. Чего ему стоило удержаться в семье, Джаред не знал. И за что судьба сделала ему такой подарок — тоже. Но уж точно не собирался выпускать из рук свой золотой слиток, огненно-рыжее сокровище, никогда. 


End file.
